


Yamaguchi will never love you

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, One sided KenYama, One-Sided Attraction, mentioned blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: Kenma loves Yamaguchi but Yamaguchi Loves another.
Kudos: 5





	Yamaguchi will never love you

Yamaguchi will never love you  
Kenma looks down at the floor and sighs. He was stupid to think Yamaguchi would ever love him back. I mean why would he when he looks like that.  
Kenma tucked back his long blonde hair as tears crept down his face.  
Even if he didn’t love him he didn’t want it to end like this.  
Why? Why. Why...  
Why couldn’t he at least express his feelings to Yamaguchi before he died. Before it was too late.  
Maybe just maybe Yamaguchi might’ve loved him back.  
But boy was he wrong. Because Tadashi Yamaguchi was in love with another man.  
Tsukishima Kei. The cocky blonde bastard who shit talked every person he ran into.  
He wasn’t deserving of Yamaguchi. No one was.  
Kenma felt a flower sprout onto his skin and looked down in horror. One by one they sprouted engulfing the boy into a puddle of blood and flowers as he layed in his bed taking his final breaths.  
He’d be better off dead anyways.


End file.
